El Jardín de Las Flores Blancas
by ElisaM2331
Summary: El solo era un hombre. No. No lo era. Dos cosas totalmente opuestas le conformaban, había en el más oscuridad que luz, había mas odio que amor, y luego aparece con sus hermosos ojos y su bella y cálida sonrisa. "Porque los monstruos también son capaces de amar Levi" Dijo Erwin. Y tenía razón. RiRen/Yaoi/Lemon/Posible M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**El Jardín de las Flores Blancas.**

Ellos eran los que cultivaban a las flores. Las preparaban para lo que fuese a venir luego de que fuesen compradas. Las llenaban de fortaleza y adornaban su singular belleza con adicionales conocimientos. Era su unico y exclusivo trabajo. Pero aun asi, viendolo de lejos, tan inocente, tan puro y tan luminoso, no pudo evitar borrar su nombre de la lista. No, esa flor no seria comerciada.

Esa flor seria unica y exclusivamente suya.

A sulado, al lado de la rosa blanca, las rosas rojas jugueteaban, haciendola reir y sonrojarse por lo que fuese que conversaran. Era un muchachito rubio el que al igual que su flor permanecia limitado a reír. Los ojos frios e inexpresivos color del cielo encapotado se clavaron con dureza en el cuerpo de aquella flor que tan solo contemplarla logro enloquecerlo. Sostuvo el telefono celular contra su mejilla y marco aquel numero que tanto le fastidiaba, espero. "Ah, eres tu. Estoy tan ansiosa por conocerles, les he preparado una deliciosa, deliciosa tarta de moras.."

"...Con cloroformo ya. Si, los estoy viendo en este instante. Erwin dijo que te llamase para que me recogieras cuando estuviesen dormidos. No tardes cuatro ojos. No estoy de animos hoy..."

Hanji Zoe solto una risita burlona. "Oh enano, ¿Tu cuando estas de humor?"

"Simplemente no tardes. Me quiero marchar ya de aqui." Colgo sin mas y volvio su mirada a la panda de preparatorianos que reian animados al otro lado de la plaza. Levi tomo un trago del exquisito café negro del restaurante principal, y suspiro. Se llevo la mano con delicadeza a su pantalon, y sintio ahi la frialdad del metal. Bueno, por lo menos se las podria arreglar hasta que la idiota de Hanji llegase. Admiro a aquella florecita suya. Era muy hermoso, o al menos el lo encontraba fascinante. Y no tenia aquella belleza del rubio, que era inocente, o la de la chica que parecia su sombra al no despegarse de el, pero algo en el lo atraía de forma brutal. Los ojos verdes brillaban con una fuerza asombrosa, y sus mejillas llenas y sonrosadas solo le daban un aspecto aun mas angelical. Tenia cejas gruesas y labios rellenos y rojizos hechos indudablemente para besar. Pero lo que mas le excito, fue el hecho de que un aura de inocencia le rodease, desde sus cejas algo fruncidas o ciertos temblores recorriendo sus hombros cada que la muchacha de cabello corto le abrazaba. Levi no se molesto. Que lo abrasace ahora que pudiera, muy pronto lo alejaria de su lado y ella sufriria sin duda alguna.

El niño rubio aunque pareciese un muñeco de cristal, al parecer tenia una pareja, pues un muchacho alto de cabello color arena y con rasgos extraños -caballunos, venga ya.- Lo jalaba de vez en cuando dandole apasionados besos haciendo que terminase colgado del cuello del mas alto. Lastima, fue la unica palabra que pudo elegir sin que sonase tan cruel. Muy pronto alguien mas tendria a ese chiquillo y no seria unicamente la boca lo que buscasen de el.

La mayoría se marcho, dejando solos a su flor, a la muchacha acosadora, al niño rubio y a su pareja caballuna. El novio del rubio se despidió de el con un beso rapido y se marcho, alejandose por el camino central de la plaza y desapareciendo al doblar la esquina. Ya era muy tarde y la muy zorra de Zoe no sedignaba a aparecer. Se puso de pie y dejo una propina cuantiosa por el maravilloso cafe antes de acomodarse bien el abrigo negro y salir de la cafetería.

Se acerco sigilosa y despreocupadamente a ellos. La muchacha acosadora le robo un beso a su flor cosa que lo hizo sonrojar y a el, enfurecer. Se marcho entrando a una enorme casa blanca de rejas negras, dejando solos al rubio y a su flor. Entonces una camioneta negra aparecio por la contracalle. Por fin, suspiro en silencio mientras seguia de lejos a los niñatos. Entonces salio del auto la figura esbelta de la maldita cuatrojos acompañada de una enorme sombraa fornida. Lo reconocio de inmediato. Reiner los habia ido a asistir. Fue muy tarde cuando Armin vio que algo extraño sucedía.

El golpe lo hizo caer inconsciente al frio suelo, y dejo a Eren perplejo. "Sera mejor que no hagas ruido, pajarito..Le susurro Levi tomandolo con firmeza del cuello y doblandolo con relativa facilidad. Reiner se echo al hombro al rubio, y le dedico una mirada aburrida. "Fue demasiado facil.."

Eren le propino un golpe que lo sorprendio. Era fuerte. Lo hizo retroceder unos pasos antes de que se lanzace en su direccion. Lo hizo caer al suelo, y tirado ya, le planto una inmisericorde patada en el rostro, haciendolo ahogar un grito de dolor. "N-No..." Jadeó mirando horrorizado como a Armin lo depositaban dentro de la camioneta. "S-Soltadlo... P-Por favor.." Rivaille lo tomo del tobillo, y se lo retorcio con tanta brutalidad que solto un alarido de agonía. No podría escapar. No podría ayudar a Armin. Estaba con un tobillo destrozado y un reguero de sangre le caía de la nariz, producto del golpe despiadado de aquel hermoso monstruo.

"No lo creo pajarito. Tu amiguito se divertira, no te sientas mal por el.." La voz cinica lo lleno de miedo. Era una voz profunda, oscura, la voz de un demonio revestido de hermosura. Eren sollozo, pensando en su amigo, en Mikasa y en su madre. Carla se quedaría sola, estaría indefensa. No pudo moverse hasta que llegaron al borde del auto. Una mujer de rasgos amables lo observo desde arriba. "Oh pajarillo, ¿A dondé has ido a caer?"

"Callate cuatrojos" La voz oscura la hizo reir y ella asintio. "Vale, vale, subid a la florecita y marchemonos, que me muero de hambre.." Eren pudo suspirar un segundo antes de que un ultimo golpe en el rostro lo hiciese deslizarse dentro de un oscuro remolino de inconsciencia. No pudo evitar caer dormido luego de aquello.

En su sueño un par de ojos de nubarrones los observaba, intranquilo.

Solo lo observaba.

_**Ma Bellés Crēatures;**_

_**Es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y estoy nerviosa. Primero que nada, antes que nada... Gracias por todo su apoyo en vida de casados Ha sido una emocion sin prescedentes ver a mi desgraciada consanguínea entregarme con su cara de sufrimiento el dinero y el libro de "Bajo la Misma Estrella" Por cierto, es muy hermoso, Amo a Gus.**_

_**Bueno, me desvíe. Ojala, ojala, les guste la introduccion. Nunca me anime a hacer un fic con este tema, pero luego de leer otras historias (Muy, muy geniales, por cierto) dije... ¿Porque no?**_

_**En fin, si veo que tiene un buen recibimiento, subiré la continuación de inmediato. Deseo de TODO que les guste. A mi me emociona la idea de continuarlo, pero quiero susincera opinión, abstenganse de ser crueles. Gracias nuevamente, y saben que las quiero muchisisisimo.**_

_**Con eterno cariño y aprecio, **_

_**Elisa Lancaster **_


	2. Entre El Sueño & La Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, solo hago esto por hacer enamkrarse a mis personajes favoritos.**

**Advertencias; Yaoi Chico/Chico, Violencia, Tortura, Violación.**

**El Jardín de las Flores Blancas.**

**Capítulo 1; Entre el Sueño y La Pesadilla**

Jadeaba cubierto en sudor. Un violento estremecimiento le recorrío la espina dorsal. Quería echarse a llorar. Era lo unico que su corazón deseaba. Se sentía tan... _sucio._

Los ojos celestes se llenaron de lagrimas cuando la mano verduga le toco en aquel sitio tan privado. Armin gimió dejando escapar un sollozo. Solo Jean había llegado a escuchar ese tipo de gemidos de su parte, nadie mas, pero ahí estaba, de buenas a primeras sollozando en el regazo de aquel maldito infeliz que lo examinaba como si de ganado se tratase. Lo unico que agradecía era que Eren estuviese a salvo. Eso le prometieron. Por eso aferro los ojos y soporto aquella asquerosa tortura, ese inmundo placer. Por eso aguanto. Eren le habia cuidado cuando no se podia defender de los bravucones, Eren le habia dado animos para no rendirse luego de la muerte de sus padres y su abuelo. Eren habia hecho tanto por el, y ahora el estaba dispuesto a soportar ese infierno para mantenerlo a salvo.

"Ya no es virgen, pero esta demasiado nuevo. No hace mucho que lo estrenaron..." El monstruo de ojos grises que los llevo a ese horrible sitio asintió. Frente suyo, una mujer de lentes, y un hombre rubio de ojos pardos lo observaban como si nada. Como si fuese algo muy común de ver. Estaba con las piernas separadas y el trasero izado aguantando entre sollozos el examen del otro rubio alto y e cara de actor ganador de premios por su sonrisa de pasta dental. "Podemos disfrazarle. Ya sabes, esta semi-nuevo. No se enterará nadie.."

"¿Dondé esta el otro, el castaño?" Armin temblo al escuchar aquello. No, Eren no, por favor. Pero el de ojos nublados se le adelanto, gruñendo como un demonio enfurecido a la espera de algun incentivo para comenzar una masacre. "No, el no. El es solo mió." Lo dijo con tanta fiereza que el rubio mayor sonrió. "Es un esclavo, Levi. Te puedes conseguir a alguna chica linda."

"Parece que no me comprendes Erwin" Inquirió con seriedad ocultando su rabia. "El es mió. Te he seguido en esto desde hace casi 20 años. Me toca recibir una comisión por mi duro empleo."

Erwin rió encantado, mirando al pelinegro casi con afecto. "Esta bien. El virgen es todo tuyo, tomalo como un regalo de Hanji y mió por tu cumpleaños adelantado..." Levi gruño. Salió de la habitación dejandole solo con el niño que aun lloraba de rodillas. "Eres muy hermoso pequeño Armin. Me gustas bastante." Acarició su espalda con delicadeza. "Tu trabajo comenzara dentro de 3 meses, durante la feria de las Flores. Por lo tanto, debes estar preparado. Dime una cosa... ¿Tu novio se llama Jean, cierto?

"¡No lo lastime por favor! ¡Hare todo lo que quiera, lo que sea..! Pero por favor no dañe a Jean.."Se echo a llorar desconsolado, asustado, indefenso. Erwin sintio como su corazon de hierro se estremecía. Ese hijo de puta de Jean lo había ubicado para ellos, y ahi estaba el ingenuo Armin rogando por su seguridad. "No, no te preocupes. Con el dinero que le dio Hanji por ti y tu amigo estará bien." Los ojos desorbitados color celeste lo observaron, horrorizadamente sorprendidos. "C-Como... ¿C-Como ha dicho?"

"No fue una casualidad que Levi los secuestrara. Los estabamos viendo desde hace tiempo. A ti, angelito y a tu amigo, el dulce e inocente y virginal pajarito. Jean no tiene malos gustos. Pero no debió haberte follado sin mi permiso..." Armin no lo quiso seguir escuchando. Se echo a llorar desconsolado mientras negaba acerricamente con la cabeza, no, no, no, Jean no, por favor no, era una mentira. Una cruel mentira. "Ero en fin Armin, ya te he dicho que me gustas bastante. No quiero verte llorar tan pronto. Te dare algo para que te sientas bien..."

Fue el final de la conversación. Armin trato de resistirse, de pelear, pero el placer era tan abrumador, tan poderoso, tan asombroso. Jean habia tomado su virginidad de forma bastante brusca, pero como lo quería demasiado, solo se sintio feliz por el hecho de hacerlo por primera vez con la persona amada. Pero Erwin... Por los dioses habidos y por haber que Erwin era algo completamente fuera de su entendimiento. Desde la preparacion hasta la culminacion, gimió y gritó incapaz de soportar mas placer, mas estremecimientos. Cuando Erwin entro en su interior, sintio demasiadas cosas, asombro, asco de si mismo por caer tan bajo, pero sobre todas las cosas... El placer mas grande que jamas hubiese podido siquiera imaginar. Cinco veces fue tomado por el rubio llamado Erwin y las cinco veces alcanzo el nirvana de forma abrumadora, perfecta. Lo sentía, cada roce, cada beso, cada embestida. Lo estaba haciendo suyo como un hombre se une con una mujer, no como un traficante y la mercancía. Por eso disfruto a pesar de que su moral le aplastaba bajo el peso de la culpabilidad.

"Ahhh... Mgh... ¡M-Más, p-por favor... Más!" Se escuchaba a si miso rogar por mas besos, por mas caricias, por mas estocadas, se escuchaba a si mismo rogar por más Erwin. Finalmente el acto termino con el jadeante, sonrojado y aferrado a la blanca piel de la espalda del traficante. Sentia su semilla correrle muslos abajo y su corazón desbocado golpetear su pecho incansable, enloquecido. Erwin sonrió antes de sentir como el chiquillo que aun le albergaba denrro de su dulce cuerpo caía completamente dormido sobre su pecho.

Levi no será como el.

Levi marcaría de tal forma a Eren que al finalizar con el el niño de asombrosos ojos resplandecientes quedaría siendo parte de Rivaille, atado a su voluntad y a sus deseos. La flor quedaria atada al monstruo desde antes del inicio de todo esto.

Erwin reposo su rostro en el suelo,y trato de dormir.

Sin embargo gritos no se lo permitieron del todo.

...

Rivaille entro a la habitación final del ultimo pasillo con una furia inalcanzable e intensa. Eren comenzo a temblar tan pronto lo vio. Se encogio dentro de su abrigo color beige manchado de su sangre, y solto un gemido de dolor al resenticomo su tobillo destrozado le quemaba por dentro de la piel. Rivaille se acerco al muchacho y lo miro. "Eres hermoso." Por cada halago, por cada palabr dulce le apretaba aun mas su extremidad lastimada hasta que finalmente lo hizo líbido de Levi estaba por los cielos, por lo que giro a Eren haciendolo quedar boca abajo mientras lo escuchaba sollozar completamente aterrado. Bajo sus pantalones sin ningun cuidado, y acaricio el bonito trasero frente suyo. Nada le costaba meterla y romperle esa estupida manta de virginidad que le envolvía, pero tuvo que admitir que sonaba mas tentadora laidea de hacerlo sollozar, y no precisamente de dolor. Se hincó y lamio esa zona haciendo a Eren soltar un grito asustado. Disfruta, por favor, pensaba, incapaz de expresarlo. "Gime Eren.." Le susurroen el oído con voz contenida. "Gime para mi..." El muchacho siguió llorando mientras sentia como su intimidad completamente erguida le palpitaba de forma dolorosa. Tratode resistir pero no lo logro, por lo que decepcionado de si mismo, lloro aun mas.

"Por favor...Para"

"No lo creo"

Levi lleno de saliva toda la entrada de Eren sintiendo complacido como el muchacho lo comenzaba a apretar cada vez mas. Eren gritó cuando al intentar llegar a su primer orgasmo, una mano malvada lo impidio cortando su clímax de golpe. Sollozo removiendose en las sabanas blancas. Una mano suyo la tenia sujeta dolorosamente por unas esposas y la otra estaba aferrada a las sabanas.

"Dime Eren. ¿Como quieres que te folle? ¿Como deseas que te joda, que te tome? ¿Suave o duro? Anda, no te avergüences"Eren no contesto por lo que dos manos frias sujetaron con violencia sus caderas antes de que algo entrase en el de forma sumamente violemta. El grito se le atoró en la garganta y las lagrimas fluyeron como arroyos de una inocencia ultrajada. Eren grito cuando aquel pedazo de carne lo invadio, desgarrando su interior, tomamdo su virginidad y tomandolo a el mismo casi al mismo instante. Rivaille solto un gruñido casi animal, por los dioses, que eso era la cosa mas deliciosa que hubiese experimentado. Era tan maldita y condenadamente estrecho, tan dulcemente virgen y tan arrebatadoramente calido y humedo dentro del niño que supo que si no se controlaba se vendria de forma demasiado rapida. Por lo que esperando a que el mocoso se acostumbrara se quedo quieto unos segundos, mientras que con una de sus manos ocupada en la cadera de Eren y la otra libre, decidio darle mas placer a aquel crío. Eren no podia respirar, el aire suficiente no le llegaba a sus pulmones, y ni un grito se dejo escapar de la garganta. Violentos espasmos le recorrieron cuando la mano del monstruo hermoso comenzaron a acariciar su intimidad casi con dulzura, un segundo antes de tironearla con rudeza.

"¡A-Alto... P-Para, p-por fa-favor...!" Rivaille le embistio sacandose de adentro casi por completo y luego arremetiendolo con toda la fuerza de su pelvis, haciendo que Eren soltase un grito completamente excitante. El muchacho asustado de su reacción apreto los labios, mordiendolos casi hasta hacerse sangre, y oculto el rostro en el colchón de la cama donde era violado. Pero las sensaciones que surgieron luego de la primera embestida, los temblores y aquellas infernales y divinas manos lo hacian querer por mas aunque su mente le gritase que no lo hiciera, que eso estaba mal. Trato de resistir, trato de no gemir ni mucho menos gritar, trato de aguantar aquel condenado e inmenso placer, para sentirse bien consigo mismo, para no envolver las piernas por la cadera de Rivaille y rogarle que lo partiese a la mitad. Pero cuando se creyo triunfal, el hombre lo giro quedando cara a cara con Rivaille, y viendo asombrado y completamente cautivado el hermoso y frío rostro de aquel demonio tan bello contorcionado por el gozo de aquel acto tan insano. Entonces, derrotado y con el orgullo doblegado envolvio sus jovenes y pálidas piernas alrededor de aquella cadera tan torturosamente exquisita y mirandolo amlos ojos, susurro "M-Mas... P-Por favor... Ma-as.." No lo dejo terminar el ruego, lo tomo con fuerza de las caderas y arremetio rapida y profundamente en aquel punto delicado dentro de Eren y sigui el ritmo con su mano.

Entonces Eren perdido en aquel paraíso pecaminoso se contrajo tanto y de forma tan repentina y violenta alcanzando su orgasmo, que Levi mismo se corrió dentro suyo. El ultimo grito de Eren quedaría grabado en su memoria hasta el momento de su muerte. Agotado se dejo caer encima del muchacho que lloraba de nuevo. Entendió perfectamente el sentimiento de aquel dulce y desafortunado crío, por lo que se levanto u con delicadeza salio de su interior, dejando un reguero de esencia deslizarse por sus piernas. Eren lo miro sonrojado y lloroso, con el miedo en su divina mirada, y el alma rota de aquel monstruo tembló de arrepentimiento. Casi se retracto, casi lo hizo pedirle perdón. Pero no lo hizo. Lo hecho estaba hecho, lo había violado arrebatandole aquella dulce virginidad Lo habia violado y marcado tanto de el que una cosa unica lo hizo sonreír cruelmente; el muchacho era suyo. Solamente suyo, aquel día y para toda la vida que le quedase. Eren se encogió desgarrado y se envolvio en una sabana suave. El sueño no lo dejo seguir llorando, pero aun en sueños aquel terrible suceso lo veía, contemplado el acto mas depravado que siquiera pudo imaginar. Cayo dormido en cuestión de segundos aferrandose al recuerdo de Mikasa, de Armin y de su madre.

Era lo unico que podría resistirlo, sus recuerdos.

Levi lo contemplo dormir llenandose de aquella triste y terrible escena. No podia arrepentirse, se dijo. Eren lo convirtió en un demonio tan pronto se dejo ver por sus ojos, aquella primera vez.

...

Christa gritó cuando su madre recibió el dinero y ella fue arrastrada por un enorme rubio a un auto bastante llamativo. La horrible mujer la miro casi divertida, mientras su hija fragil e indefensa era llevada al peor de los destinos. Christa gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez olvido el amor que se habia obligado a sentir por esa mujer. "¡Te odio!" Aquello desconcerto a la dama desvirtuada de tal forma que se quedo sin aliento por unos segundos largos e interminables. "¡Ojala que te pudras, que ese maldito dinero te arruine, que cada cosa que comas te sepa a cenizas y que tu felicidad se reduzca a lo que eres...! ¡Nada!"

"Ya basta bonita. Que no te sorprenda, siempre te odió." El rubio la tomo con delicadeza soprendente de un hombre de aquella presencia, y le deposito en el auto, derrotada, decepcionada y con el odio que jamas sintio quemandole el pecho. La rubia mujer mayor continuaba observando como al fruto de su vida se lo llevaban a un lugar que era el mismo infierno, No dijo ni palabra, se limito a volverse y marcharse, aun sin aliento en los pulmones.

Christa no susurro nada luego de aquello, solo se echo a llorar desconsolada traicionada, rota. No dijo palabra alguna ni siquiera cuando vio a las muchachas en el suelo llorosas y asustadas. Se sento tambien, y miro ausente la ventana, mientras un hombre rubio con cara de modelo les daba nuevos nombres. Una de las muchachas era sorprendentemente grande, esbelta y alta como ninguna otra, con rasgos finos y una belleza exótica que a ella mismo encandilo. Ella le planto un golpe aturdidor al rubio que la habia comprado y luego le atesto una patada que le dejo sin aliento. El otro se limito a sonreír, y le contemplo maravillado. "Eres bastante fuerte. Me gusta tu actitud. Con el tiempo puede que seas libre. Ymir. Responderas con ese nombre, hasta que asi sea."

Los nuevos nombres le llegaron lejanos, mientras escuchaba los llantos asustados de las otras chicas. Contemplo a Ymir. Contemplo a una castaña a la que le llamaban Sasha. Contemplo a todas las demás. Entonces llego su turno. "¿Puedo escoger yo mi nombre?"

"¿No llorarás por el como las otras?"

"No. No tengo ningun nombre. Quiero escogerlo, por favor." El rubio que le llevo la miro antes de asentir, aun algo extrañado.

"Christa. Christa Renz.."

Historia habia muerto cuando su madre entrego el dinero. Estaba muerta y ella misma la habia sepultado, para nunca, nunca volver a ver la luz.

_**Hermosas Criaturas.**_

_**Lemon, Lemon everywhere. Siento hacer sufrir a Eren de esa forma tan horrible, pero en estos temas es muy comun e incluso necesario todo este angst de por medio. Gracias por los reviews, son mis angeles y mis hermosos pajaritos.**_

_**¿Sugerencias, deseos, peticiones?**_

_**Gracias nenas, con eterno cariño y afecto...**_

_**Elisa Lancaster **_


	3. El Amo & El Esclavo

**Disclaimer; Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias; Yaoi Chico/Chico, Violencia, Tortura, Mencion de abuso.**

**Capítulo 2; **

**El amo & El Esclavo.**

Eren desperto por los trazos calidos y húmedos del trozo de tela sobre su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a una joven muchacha de rasfos hermosos y expresion preocupada tratando sus heridas. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y sus rodillas eran levemente separados por la chica. Ella actuaba normal, parecia demasiado concentrada en aliviar su dolor que no se percato que estaba despierto.

Eren enrojeció por el hecho de ser visto tan vulnerable, pero comprendio que luego de haber sido violado de esa forma por su nuevo Amo, no era mucho lo que debia sentir, que no fuese agradecimiento. Y le regalo una sonrisa dolorida a la chica. "Gracias..."

Ella se sorprendio, pero de forma inesperada se lanzo a abrazarlo. "Gracias al cielo estas bien, gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo..." Canturreo aferrada con delicadeza a sus hombros, mientras le mecía con ternura. Eren sintio como sus ojos se aguaban, conmovido y roto. No queria hacerle frente a la verdad. No podía, ver asi como asi aquello que le hizo. Aun recordaba los gritos, primero de dolor, luego, mezclados con placer. Recordaba la fria mirada de color del cielo cenizo, y recordaba las cientos de ocasiones que le murmuro que era suyo. Le habia violado, le habia arrebatado la virginidad de la forma mas dolorosa posible, y no conforme con eso, ahora el era eso. Suyo.

"No se como te sientes cariño. Pero no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa..." Eren se aferro a ella, sollozando destrozado, asustado de que su Amo lo repitiese. No más, por favor, no más. Fue recostado con delicadeza, para volver a ser atendido. Las cremas de sávila le escocieron al principio, pero luego llego una hermosa sensación de alivio casi inmediata. Le cubrió los largos rasguños con una venda que ascendía por toda su espalda, y aplico una crema sanadora entre sus piernas, en los muslos enrojecidos, y las caderas amoratadas. Finalmente, le ayudo a colocarse una holgada camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pants que le quedaba enorme. Cubrio su cuerpo con la sabana recien cambiada, y le acaricio el pelo castaño.

"Yo soy Christa, Eren. Me alegra haberte conocido." Siguió dibujando delgados trazos en su frente de forma mimosa. "Gracias Christa." Le susurro con una sonrisa hermosa y llena de lagrimas, mientras la observaba. A Christa se le rompió el corazón al verlo tan fragil, tan temeroso, tan hermoso. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de acomodar su cuerpo menudo contra la cabecera, y hacer que Eren se recostase en su regazo, tomando su cabeza, dandole dulces y tiernas caricias. Beso su cabello castaño que olía a vainilla. Y le tarareo una nana que compuso en ese preciso instante, arrullandolo como si de una madre se tratase.

Chrisa sonrio para sus adentros,

Ella no tuvo una madre nunca.

Pero ella se volvería una madre para Eren. Lo protegería, le daría fuerzas, lo amaría.

Porque a pesar de las diferentes circunstancias, ella vió su miedo y su fragilidad reflejada en el muchacho. Y asi como vio aquello, tambien vio la fuerza de Eren. No dejaría que cayese. Eren era fuerte. No le dejaría rendirse.

Se echo a llorar en silencio, aun con la cabeza de Eren recostada en su regazo.

...

Erwin Smith sonrió al ver a Armin salir de la habitación ataviado en un delicado y fino traje de seda escarlata. Llevaba un collar de dorado oro en el delgado cuello, y el pelo rubio lucia radiante. Era la cosa mas deseable que jamás hubiese llegado a imaginar. Le miro y Armin asintió.

"Tu exclusivo deber es sonreír, agradar, y ya sabes, enamorar si es posible. La Fiesta de las Flores esta cerca, y han llegado unas cuantas bastante interesantes." Armin supo a lo que se refería. Ymir lo distrajo, soltando un rugido de rabia, mientras las demas chicas y la costurera trataban de enfundarle el vestuario diseñado para ella. Armin corrió a su encuentro.

"¿Dondé coño esta Christa, Armin?"

"Atendiendo a alguien importante..." Ymir penso en lo peor que podia abarcar aquella frase y le volteo el rostro de una patada a Reiner, haciendolo soltarla, dandole tiempo de arrancarse la luminosa vestimenta, quedandose semidesnuda, furiosa, altanera. Erwin suspiro. Era demasiado cansado hacer que Ymir cooperase. Entonces, recordando algo, se acerco a ella, ignorando sus gritos de rabia.

" Hare que violen a tu rubia si no te calmas, ahora mismo.."

Ymir le miro con ira contenida. Pero funcionó, dejo caer sus hombros y permitio despojada de fuerza que le pusiesen ese asqueroso atuendo. Ella no era ninguna ramera, eso enseñaria si algun rabo verde la queria comprar. Lo mataría si lo intentaba. Y mataría a quien intentase dañar a Christa. Fue conducida con las demás chicas al vestíbulo donde fueron colocadas detrás de un vidrio polarizado. Ellas solo veían paredes, pero en realidad había 7 hombres sentados a su alrededor.

Ymir contemplo como sus compañeras de tortura eran presentadas por la aterciopelada voz de mierda de Erwin, seduciendo a los jodidos enfermos que escuchaban con entusiasmo los datos de las chicas. Sasha se rompió a llorar, y una chica de pelo corto y rojizo, Isabel la acallo de un golpe. Bien, pensó Ymir. Nada mejor que un buen golpe para calmar furores. Otra chica presente era una tal Annie. Ella se parecía a la alta morena. no expreso ningun sentimiento de miedo estando ahi recluida mientras era exhibida como ganado en venta.

Mina tambien se solto en llanto, siendo silenciada por una rubia de expresión arrogante llamada Riko. Menos mal. Ya era la segund avez que alguien rompía la compostura. Entonces Mr. Perfecto Smith dijo su nombre.

"Por ultimo dejamos a nuestre preciosa Ymir, una belleza exótica completamente singular, proveniente del cálido sur. Es virgen como todos los presentes pero posee un espiritu guerrero que sin duda nuestros preciados clientes no dudaran en querer domar. Ymir y demas chicas estarán en venta en la semana de la Fiesta, asi que no duden en satisfacaer sus mas profundos deseos y lleven a casa a la especial belleza sureña, o a otra de nuestras adorables flores"

Cuando termino de hablar, escucho como tras las aparentes paredes gritos masculinos de desaprobacion se dejaban escuchar. Entro la pequeña figura de Armin aguiarlas a su habitacion, como siempre, siempre sonrisas y amabilidad. Según habia escuchado, era la pequeña ramera lersonal de Erwin, y siendo sincera, no le culpaba.

Armin era bellisimo, y mas ataviado en esas sedas expuestas con su piel marfileña al aire y su rostro de inocencia corrompida mirando de aqui a alla con una sonrisa calida.

Entonces, el pequeño rubio se detuvo al mirar algo que ella no alcanzo a distinguir bien. "Eren..."

Susurro tembloroso. Ymir vio a un muchacho que se apoyaba en el hombro de Christa para andar, y este lloroso lo contemplo. Eren como se hacia llamar el chico, se solto de la rubia (Su rubia) y cuando trato de dar un paso hacia adelante cayo con una mueca de profundo dolor. Armin y Christa se precipitaron a ponerlo de pie.

"Oh Dios no, no, no... ¿Que te ha hecho, que te ha hecho Eren?" Christa casi con recelo, para molestia de Ymir le arrebato a Eren acunandolo con maternal cuidado y haciendo que el debil niño se pusiese en pie. "No es el memor momento para hablar de eso, Armin. Debes de ir a con tu Amo, no vaya a ser que se moleste porque su diminuta y adorable puta no este disponible en estos momentos"

Eren abrió los ojos y entonces lo comprendió de verdad. "¿Puta? ¿D-De que esta hablando Christa, Armin?"

Ymir irritada por la tardanza de volver a su habitacion se adelanto al tembloroso rubio compugnido. "Armin se volvio una pequeña ramera mientras tu dormías niñato. Que no te sorprenda verlo vestido de esa forma, ¿Podemos seguir ya?"

Eren asintió horrorizado aferrandose a Christa para que se apurase en llevarselo de ahí. Armin, al contrario de lo que muchos esperaban se echó a llorar, avergonzado. Habia dejado que Erwin tomase su cuerpo las veces que quisiera para poder hacer que detuviese a Levi de dañar mas a Eren...

Y ahora Eren pensaba que era una puta. Una ramera, como le llamo Ymir. Se seco con rapidez las lagrimas, desesperado por intentar seguir a su amigo. Pero la mirada de Erwin posada sobre su cuerpo, desde la lejania lo detuvo. No le quedo de otra mas que volver a sonreír y llevarlas a las habitaciones.

La noche fue larga si Christa cerca suyo. A ella le agradaba la rubia de forma especial. Pero tuvo que meterse a punta de golpes contra la pares en la cabeza, que Christa tenía que cuidar y ayudar a sanar a Eren todo lo que pudiese antes de que el terrible Rivaille volviese de la caceria de mas flores. Según habia escuchado, Eren era de su propiedad, por eso siempre estaba aparte, encerrado, solo. El chico no se podía ni quedar parado por si solo, y permanecio dormido mas de 6 días, aturdido por el infernal dolor. Rivaille se excedio en crueldad, y marcarlo de aquella forma, tomandk de esa manera su virginidad y encerrandolo le parecio en extremo malvado.

Hasta ella que era una bastarda de vez en vez, admitio que ver al pobre crío no poderse ni parar por el rompimiento que le dejo Levi en una sola noche fue escabroso. Tambien el hecho de que estuviese solom sin nadie era demasiado exasperante. Por mucho que dijese que detestaba a sus compañeras, agradecía de cierta forma la presencia de las otras flores.

Se quedo dormida pensando en que debía de cambiar la posicion de su cuerpo para hacerle lugar a la rubia.

Sonrió al pensar en ella de nuevo.

...

Eren gritó.

"¡No, por favor, por favor, por favor, no Amo, no más!" El muchacho castaño encogio su cuerpo aferrandose desesperado a las sabanas. Sintio como su tobillo lesionado era tirado, provocando que soltase un alarido de dolor. Estaba desesperado, no mas. Ya no más. Pataleo con su pierna sana, ganandose un apreton en el tobillo, haciendolo gritar de nuevo.

"Al parecer aun no comprendes demasiado bien tu situación..." Le tiro de la cadera lastimada, y lo puso de pie contra e borde de la cama, inclinando el torso del muchacho contra la cama. "Tu eres mio, mocoso..." Susurro al momento que se desataba el cinturón. Eren temblo violentamente, desesperadamente al escuchar aquel sonido metalico. Aferro las sabanas, en un intento de ahogar su dolor ahi, pero no basto. No basto.

"Eres mió.." Susurro una y otr vez por encima de sus gritos, por encima de su llanto. Embistio y embistio aquel fragil y débil cuerpo, dandole ese doloroso placer que tanto aborrecía, haciendolo gritar, haciendolo sentirse roto, roto, completamente roto. Pero en determinado punto, entre sus smbestidas, como siempre Rivaille lo hizo cambiar de posicion. "Montame..." Indico dejandose caer con el en su regazo. Eren aun no paraba de llorar, y la nueva intromision le porvoco una gudo dolor despiadado en su parte , sorprendido, vio como Rivaille lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre su hombría erguida. Esa ocasion fue diferente.

O al menos el lo sintió así,

Las manos de Rivaille suavizaron su agarre, y lo guiaron con movimientos suavez, haciendolo sentir cada centímetro de el en su interior desgarrado. El monstruo, el monstruo, penso Eren. El monstruo hermoso, el monstruo bello. El demonio angelical. Lo hizo gritar, gritar, gritar de nuevo, pero sorprendido vio como Rivaille jadeaba rapidamente descontrolando su respiracion, hasta que el fue llevado al cielo, y Rivaille tras el, se derramo desbordante dentro suyo.

La semilla cayo por entre los cuerpos, manchando sus piernas, haciendolo caer sobre el pecho de su Amo. "Eres mio"

Eren sintio como era firado para quedar de nuevo bajo Rivaille. El sueño lo tomo desprevenido, susurrando alfo que no penso volver a decirle.

"Suyo..."

Tan pronto el niño se quedo dormido, la ola de culpabilidad lo arrastro hacia el mismo hoyo de vacío."¡Lo has violado! ¡Lo has lastimado de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, maldito monstruo!" Le gritaba esa voz que normalmente ignoraba dentro de su cabeza, la voz del antiguo Rivaille la del niño que fue alguna vez. El niño dentro de el le gritaba enfurecido, asustado, desesperado por que parase de lastimar a Eren. Pero su demonio, aquella forma que lo dominaba siempre lo ignoró. Eren era suyo. El podia hacer cuanto le plazca con su cuerpo, porque era suyo, solo suyo.

Y el mismo Eren lo acababa de aceptar.

...

A la mañana siguiente se desperto por los gritos.

Bajo corriendo al vestíbulo donde mas chicos nuevos eran introducidos a la casa, y Armin vio como todos luchaban, luchaban. Su pensamiento de lastima hacia si mismo se vio interrumpido cuando una voz demasiado conocida le llamo desde la entrada, interrogante, confundida.

"¿Armin?"

Y cuando la vio. Cuando la vio aun peleando por ser libre, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. Podría ser que el no lograse salir ya de ahí. Pero si ella estaba... Si ella estaba Eren lo haría. Eren sería libre.

Su nombre le quemo los labios antes de que una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujase en su rostro.

"Mikasa..."

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Heroína o inoportuna?**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas, gracias por sus comentarios hermosos, hermosos.**_

_**¿Les gusta?**_

_**Espero que si.**_

_**Con eterno cariño **_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


	4. Lazos De Sangre

**Capítulo 4;**

**Lazos de Sangre.**

Eren desperto viendo como con sorpresa infinita, su Amo seguía a su lado, profundamente dormido. Enrojeció. Contemplo sin poder evitarlo el hermoso rostro del monstruo. Tuvo deseos infinitos de acariciar su pálida tez pero se contuvo. Contemplo tambien curioso las marcas que se tatuaban en los brazos y hombros fuertes de su Amo. Admiro conmocionado y algo fascinado el enorme tatuaje en la eslalda que se lucía con desfachatez y desverguenza en toda su gloria, La gloria de una inalcanzable perfección.

Eran dos alas que daban un aspecto casi divino al cuerpo de Levi. Dos alas lastimadas que clamaban por sanar, por extenderse y por alzar un vuelo hacia un horizonte desconocido. Recorrió sin poderse contener aquella obra de arte corporal, con delicadeza, casi con temor, hasta llegar a la espalda baja. Se sonrojó al siquiera imaginar que abría mas allá de la frontera impuesta por la fina sabana blanca que los envolvía. Levi tenia el hermoso rostro frio y cruel relajado haciendolo parecer aun mas bello, con el cabello negro y lacio desparramado con gracia sobre la almohada, mientras su espalda subía y bajaba con lentitud, con profundidad, el hombre que era su Amo, suspiro antes de temblar y entreabrir los ojos, mirandolo con aquellas esquirlas de hielo que perforaban su cuerpo y entraban tan profundo en su alma como la intimidad de Levi en su interior. Por un momento perdió el miedo, el rencor y la repulsión hacia su Amo, por un momento le contemplo casi con ternura, casi con aprecio. ¿Que le pasaba?

Ese hombre lo había secuestrado.

Ese hombre lo había violado.

Ese hombre lo había encadenado.

Comenzaba a querer esas cadenas, comenzaba a desear el tacto de Levi sobre su cuerpo suplicante, comenzaba a anhelar aquella perturbadora y helada presencia que de un segundo a otra ardía como el fuego mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo entre gritos y gemidos de extasis. El sol iluminaba el rostro de Levi, haciendo mas notoria su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Eren. El monstruo gruño deseoso. El niño suspiro enamorado y Levi, indefenso ante esos opuestos polos en su interior no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre.

"Eren..." Le gustaba. Ese pequeño pero significativo vocablo le iluminaba el día, le encendía la sangre, le excitaba el cuerpo, esas sencillas letras unidas hacían palpitar su corazon y despertar su lujuria. Eeen estaba hermoso a todas horas, con esos enormes ojos verdes... ¿O eran turquesa? iluminados a pesar del dolor, con ese rostro canela sonrosado y sus labios regordetes clamando un beso bestial, esas cejas fruncidas pidiendo a gritos ser viwtas y esa hermosa voz distorcionada en placer que le ataba al muchacho dejandolo indefenso.

Las manos de Eren volvieron a tocarlo, casi con devoción, y el monstruo dejo escapar un gutural suspiro, al momento que el niño se estremecía. El cabello de Eren fue enredado en su palida mano fría y aferrado antes de que le ordenase abrir la boca, y dejar entrar una lengua inquieta y deseosa de sentir con todo aquella cavidad timida y torpe. Su cuerpo respondió casi de inmediato. Caderas encrustadas en otras y piernas enredadarse formaban para dar inicio a una primitiva danza carnal llena de frotes de fricción, de deseo, de lujuria y de anhelo. Eren sentía cada poro de la intimidad de Levi contra la suya, y la suya propia endurecerse sin pudor alguno.

Necesitaba tanto a su Amo en ese momento.

Y cuando lo sintio abrirse paso hacia dentro... Gritó.

"Ngh... ahhhh A-Amo..." Jadeo aferrando sus manos a las sabanas y luego al cuello de Levi moviendo sus caderas desesperado. Lo quería, lo quería, lo ansiaba tanto, y Levi no se hizo del rogar embistiendo con lentitud y profundidal el cuerpo del chico indefenso y jadeante en sus brazos. "¡M-Mas fuerte Amo...! ¡S-Si, si, a-así... ahh..!" Echó la cabeza para atras en pleno extasis en pleo acto, y enredo mas sus piernas en la cadera, la divina cadera del infernal y hermoso monstruo dentro suyo, agitando toda su medula, haciendolo gritar, haciendolo delirar, haciendolo querer más.

"¿Q-Quieres... ngh más?" Pregunto lascivo el hombre. Eren sin poder ni tratar evitarlo, echo su cabeza al hombro de Levi perlado en sudor y susurro al oído de su Amo. "S-Si, d-dame más... ¡Ahhhh... ngh... A-Amo...!" No termino su ruego pues en tanto Levi escucho aquell suplica aferro sus manos como torniquetes en las caderas de Eren y arremetio con brutalidad, desgarrando y llenando de placer al chico que no paraba de gritar "Amo, Amo"

Lo hicieron hasta que las caderas quedaron rendidas y sus esencias manchaban sus cuerpos por igual. Rivaille salió de el, y una hilera de esencia blanca corrio por las piernas de su flor con lentitud. Se veía tqn apetitoso, tan... tan endemoniadamente perfecto, hermoso... Suyo. Suyo.

_"Mío" _

_"Mío"_

"Mío..." Monstruo, niño y hombre pensaron .Desde su lado mas humano, hasta el mas inhumano de su ser, Levi supo que enloqueció por el chico en sus brazos, mirandolo con incredulidad y dulce inocencia digna de un muchacho tan sublime.

"S-Si..." Susurro Eren mirandolo desde abajo de su cuerpo, con los ojos brillantes, hermosos, y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas regordetas e infantiles.

"¿Qué?"

"Soy suyo..."

...

Mikasa no lo creía. No, eso, eso... Eso no era posible. Eren, Eren, su dulce, su inocente Eren. No podía ser cierto. Se lo imagino ahí, siendo violado por un jodido enfermo, por un monstruo, porque solo un puto y descorazonado monstruo pensaría o sería capaz de dañar al hermoso y dulce Eren. A su testarudo, valiente y dulce Eren.

Y no solo Eren. Ahora tenía enfrente a Armin vestido solo con una ligera seda roja, que caia por su espalda dejandolo semi-desnudo ante sus ojos. Parecía... No, Armin no. Ni Armin ni mucho menos Eren. Jamás. Ella los sacaría de ahí y le daría la muerte mas cruel e inmunda posible al que haya osado dañar a su castaño.

"Eren es propiedad de Levi Ackerman..." Mikasa enmudeció. Levi. Levi Ackerman.

Era el.

El Levi jodido Ackerman que ella recordaba.

"Monstruo"

"Asesino"

"Violador"

Recordaba a su padre decir aquellas palabras mientras a lo lejos una familia desconsolada lloraba la desaparición de una joven. Ella recordaba. Ella lograba recordar. Ella recordaba a su padre, al hombre cariñoso que le llamaba princesita. Ella recordaba a la jovencita por la que la gentesollozaba, y ella definitivamente recordaba al monstruo

Lo había visto una sola vez y fue durante un segundo, pues su padre la aparto con rapidez del camino de aque horrible y despreciable ser. Ella... Mikasa, Mikasa jadeo. Armin la contemplo asustado.

"¿Mikasa?"

Lagrimas de rabia se desbordaron de sus ojos oscuros, que recordaban como su padre, su hermano, y su abuelo murieron por culpa de ese maldito, de ese malnacido hijo de puta. Y ahora Eren. Ahora su Eren.

"Debieron haberlo matado..."Susurro fuera de si, con la ira hirviendo en su pecho, quemandole, haciendola enfurecer mas. Entonces, para desconcierto de todos, incluidos ambos amigos, las puertas superiores se abrieron. las chicas comenzaron a temblar. Sabían quien bajaría por esas escaleras en pocos segundos. Y entonces escucho su voz. Mikasa casi se echa a gritar de alivio al oír su voz. Su amada voz.

Pero lo ve a él.

Y luego su mirada viaja de nuevo al rostro de Eren que luce cansado y lastimado. Un moretón se desaparece en su quijada cortesia de su Amo cuando los secuestro. El cojea con una venda en su tobillo. Mikasa se siente derretir, arder en la rabia y el desasociego, en el odio y la mas profunda de las iras. "Debieron haberte matado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad..."Dijo con voz desbordante de desprecio. "Debieron haberte jodido tal y como lo merecías maldito bastardo hijo de puta..." Silencio.

Armin y los demás presentes, incluido Eren que aun no terminaba de creer que su amiga estuviese alli, guardaron un silencio. Levi ni siquiera parpadeo, pero su sorpresa fue cubierta por su fría mirada. "No son muchos los que se atreven a hablarme de esa forma.."

"Yo si..." Lo encaro altanera, arrogante. "¿Que sucede? ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Yo si me acuerdo mucho de ti... pajarito..." Levi enmudeció. Pajarito. Pajarito. Un niño riendo. Una madre cantando para él. Una hermana contandole historias fantásticas. Un padre cargandolo y dandole vueltas en el aire. Un niño.

Un niño.

Sangre.

Llanto.

Miedo.

Dolor.

"Tanto tiempo..."Dijo el hombre empujando a Eren tras él, deseoso que le quitase la mirada de encima. "Cuando te vi en el parque antes de traer a Eren conmigo ni siquiera te recorde. Pero ahora que abres esa altanera y estúpida boca infantil he logrado acordarme..." Le sonrió. " Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿No es así, querida prima?"

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hermosas criaturas.**_

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Pero primero que nada, gracias a las hermosas nenas y nenes si hay alguno, por sus reviews. Los amo. ¿Saben eso?**_

_**Si. Mihogarsito y Levi son primos hermanos. Bueno, al menos en mi historia.**_

_**¿Quieren saber su historia?**_

_**¿Quieren ver a Eren caer en la red del monstruo?**_

_**Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo. Y no olviden dejar reviewsque con eso me ayudan a mejorar.**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosisisimos comentarios.**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto;**_

_**Elisa Lancaster~**_


	5. Cruel & Hermoso

**Capítulo 5; **

**"Cruel & Hermoso"**

En aquel momento, en ese corto, fugaz y denso instante, Mikasa ignorando incluso la horrible presencia de su familiar, se aproximo a Eren. Oler aquel dulce aroma, tenerlo de frente y sentir el calor y la cálidez que el joven irradiaba, fue lo suficiente como para darle a la joven el valor y el coraje de abrazarlo, de abrazarlo y de sentir con la boca abierta como el lastimado cuerpo de Eren se estremecia justo antes de sentir como la envolvía con los brazos. Mikasa no supo descrinir bien aquel sentimiento, pero fue demasiado fuerte, demasiado... Demasiado verdadero. El corazón de Eren chocaba contra el suyo rítmicamente haciendola sonreír dentro de aquel abrazo, haciendola feliz en menos de un segundo, un segundo corto como el parpadeo de una estrella, pero largo, largo, tan largo como la misma eternidad. "Estas vivo..."Susurró con voz rota, mientras un violento sollozo le cortaba la respiración." Creí que te había perdido... Que te habías ido."Eren negó, y con una inusual felicidad la miró y le sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Mikasa se congelará y se regocijara, enamorado. Unos fríos brazos ajenos arrancaron a Eren de los suyos, y su momentanea dicha quedo rota.

La ira quemó el precioso sentimiento, y el odio la embargo, le hirvió la sangre y la rabia la invadió Estaba siendo llevada escalones abajo, cuando lo observo tomar a Eren de la mano, y mirarle desde arriba casi con arrogancia. "Voy a matarte..."Murmuro Mikasa. "¡Voy a matarte!¡Voy a terminar el trabajo que papá debió haber terminado aquella noche, Levi!" El pelinegro dio un respingo y la mirada suya fue tan penetrante que por un momento, Mikasa penso que la golpearía. Pero sorprendida vió como Eren sujetaba su antebrazo y le miraba susurrando algo que no escucho, estaba tan enfadada que no pudo ni caminar, y fue arrasrada con las demás flores mirando a su amor lejos suyo y al monstruo tenerlo entre sus garras sonriente, dedicandole una mirada de superioridad.

La puerta se cerró, impidiendole seguir viendolos.

La desvistieron con rudeza, y uno que otro roce inadecuado toco su piel, pero los ignoro. Escuchaba decir sus datos.

_"Mikasa Ackerman"_

_"Diecinueve años"_

_"Estudiante de la carrera de Medicina"_

_"Virgen"_

_"Huérfana"_

¿Como sabían todo aquello?Se estremeció cuando dijeron lo ultimo. Si, huerfana, gracias al monstruo de allá arriba. La suave voz de su madre cantandole aquella nana le cubría los oídos, y las manos de su padre atrapandola en el aire cuando la lanzaba tapaban el tacto de aquellos que la examinaban cual ganado. Le recordó, alto, rubio y alegre, con una risa estruendosa y manos que la atrapaban, no importase cuan alto la lanzaran. Gracias a él fue valiente todo aquel tiempo, aunque luego que se llevaron a Eren los brazos que la atrapaban en medio de la oscuridad se perdieron, como aquellas manos paternales que la lanzaban al cielo y entre risas y promesas la atrapaban de nuevo. Porque ella sabía que papá nunca, nunca la dejaría caer, que siempre la sostendría. Y sabía que la voz de mamá estaría ahí, presente, como un farol que ahuyentará la oscuridad. Recordaba aquella dulce, dulce voz que cantaba la nana siempre que tenía miedo. cuando ellos se fueron para nunca volver más, paso noches sin dormir aterrada, y luego lo encontró a él. Eren, Eren, el de ojos verdes... ¿O eran turquesa? Carla y Grisha Jaeger, siempre amables y bondadosos, y la voz de Eren susurrando cuentos cuando les llegaba la hora de dormir, siendo siempre inseparables, abrazandose y aferrandose ahuyentando las pesadillas.

La mente de Mikasa se había encerrado dentro de gruesas murallas, siendo su escudo contra lo que sucedía fuera, nadando en los recuerdos mas felices de su corta y melancolica vida, bloqueandose de las palabras de aquellos hombres. Si, la venderían, si, sería poco mas que una golfa, pero... Había encontrado los brazos que la sostuvieron mucho tiempo, que le abrazaron dandole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Había hallado aquella voz que ahuyentaba las pesadillas entre relatos fantásticos demasiado alejados de la cruel realidad para ser ciertos. Fue llevada a una habitación con muchas mas chicas, pero las memorias bondadosas que le invadían la salvaron de escuchar sus llantos.

_Eren y ella abrazados en aquella pequeña cama infantil, narrandose historias de monstruos y heroés, de villanos y luchadores. Eren y ella saltando de casa en casa tomados de las manos, riendose, felices. Eren y ella tomados aún de la mano, viendo la enorme escuela tenebrosa frente suyo, decididos a arrasar para salir bien parados de aquel infierno de cuatro paredes con la terrórifica maestra y la endemoniada tarea. Eren y ella tendidos en el césped viendo las hojas doradas caer rodeandolós, Eren y ella contemplando el cielo de otoño, medio púrpura, medio anaranjado, medio dorado. Ella contemplandolo dormir, dormir ajeno a la maldad que los rodeaba. Eren y ella corriendo escaleras abajo, gritando emocionados que ya era Navidad, abriendo fréneticos las envolturas maravillandose por su contenido ante las protectoras y alegres miradas de sus padres adoptivos... Eren y ella viviendo una vida dulce, mágica, inocente y llena de felicidad._

Una ocasión escucho a su propio padre susurrarle una verdad que la perseguiría hasta aquel momento sentada en un suelo ajeno acompañada de futuras esclavas sexuales.

_"La vida tiene dos caras, como una moneda.."Susurro acariciando su rostro por ultima vez, mientras los gritos irrumpían en el silencio del exterior de aquella casita de verano."Es cruel..."Disparos, gritos, alaridos."Cruel como nada... Pero Mikasa..."Llegaron a la puerta, asustandola, golpeandola desde fuera. "También es hermosa..."La arrojo al armario, y cerro con llave, antes de que derribasen lo que los separaba de los asesinos. Se lanzaron sobre su padre, y le dispararon tantas veces que su rostro quedó irreconocible. Y a su madre... A su madre le torturaron largas horas, mientras ella lloraba, horrorizada y silenciosa. Quería gritar, quería salir, quería salvarla... "Mamá... No" Finalmente, hartos de aquel juego macabro que se tornaba aburrido derribaron a la mujer al suelo que no hizo mas que aferrar la mano fría de aquel con quién compartió su vida, justo antes de que la bota cruel y destructora destrozase su cabeza. Mikasa no parpadeó. Su corazón pareció detenerse y sus lagrimas cesaron. _

_**Tan dura...**_

_Uno de ellos, aquel que parecía mandar dirigió una larga mirada a su dirección, antes de sonreír con crudeza, no dijo nada de ella a los otros, sino que solo la miró y sonrió y con esa sornisa, Mikasa supo que aquel monstruo se lo había arrebatado todo._

_**Tan monstruosa..**__._

_La sangre llenaba el piso de su hogar y los cuerpos de los que la amaron desde el incio de su vida se desparramaban grotescos en el._

_**Tan cruel...**_

_La miraban con lástima. Como si de un perro abandonado se tratase, cerrando las puertas en su cara distante, negando ayuda a una niña que vagaba sola lejos de la vida que alguna vez tuvo y no volvería mas. Miró la casa mas lejana de aquella calle. Era demasiado grande. Tal vez sería el mismo resultado, pensó. Sus pies descalzos y manchados de sangre estaban lastimados, y la ligera bata de dormir no cubría nada contra aquella noche de Noviembre._

_**Pero es hermosa...**_

_"¿Mikasa?" La voz amable de aquel hombre la llamó asombrada. Se volvió dispuesta a luchar si querían atraparla, pero se quedo muda al verlos. Era el viejo amigo de su padre, el Dr. Jaeger que bajaba del auto asombrado y horrorizado. Tras el bajo un niño, de pelo castaño, que corrió en su dirección tan pronto la vió. "¡Dios, tienes que cubrirte!" Se desanudo una larga y bonita bufanda carmesí y con ternura desconocida luego de aquel infierno vivido horas atrás, la envolvió en su cabeza, susurrandole que estaba a salvo. Que estaría a salvo. Y cuando termino, y vio aquellas miradas tan dulces en comparación con la larga y fría del monstruo asesino, su corazón infantil se rompió, y solto un jadeo, que pronto se convirtió en sollozo que floreció transformandose finalmente en un llanto lleno de tristeza. Y aquel niño la abrazo. "Dejalo irse..."Susurro, aferrandola con la esperanza que no tuviera mas frío._

_**Tan hermosa...**_

Los recuerdo revolotearon alejandose, disipandose, mostrandole la imagen de aquel dulce niño lastimada y llena de dolor. Eren, pensó mientras observaba como a su alrededor todo se había quedado en penumbras. Lo iba a salvar. Como alguna vez el la sostuvo en medio de la oscuridad impidiendo que cayese, como alguna vez la arrullo con cuentos, ahuyentando las pesadillas. Como alguna vez confirmo las palabras de su padre, minutos antes de su cruel ejecución.

Lo hermoso de la vida se lo había mostrado Eren, cuando le dio aquella bufanda.

No perdería aquello que le daba la triste bellaza a su mundo, como ya había perdido a sus padres.

No lo haría.

(...)

"Fue realmente interesante la reacción de la chica, Ravioli..."Dijo Hanji engullendo con hambre la comida del restaurant. "No pensé que fuera a ser de aquella forma..."

"Yo tampoco, a decir verdad.."Dijo el ignorndo el apodo. La noche reinaba fuera del establecimiento, donde esperaban a su "Jardinero" como le llamaban al que ubicaba a los chicos para ellos. El café humeante le agradaba la larga espera."Pensé que iría sobre mí"

"¿Le hubiese permitido?"

"Hubiese sido realmente interesante ver que hacía teniendome enfrente."Tomo un sorbo mientras su mente viajaba a la casona, especificamente una habitación donde Eren dormitaba profundamente a salvo, hermoso. "¿Cuando se dignara llegar este idiota?"

Hanji soltó una risita. "Me enviará un mensaje avisando que ha llegado, Tranquilo enanín, no querrías hacerte arrugas arruinando tu eterna juventud, ¿cierto? Quieres mantenerte joven, fuerte y lozano para seguir complaciendo a vuestro lindo pajarito."

"Callaté Hanji" Ella se rió, pero se concentro en su deliciosa comida italiana dejando al pequeño manojo de crueldad en paz por un momento. Tras quince minutos en silencio engullendo la riquisima comida su celular vibró. Lo saco del bolsillo del abrigo, y trago estrepitosamente, molestando al pelinegro. "Ya han llegado. Nos esperan afuera..." Levi bebió un ultimo trago antes de dejar el pago y la propina e la mesa y salir a zancadas del establecimiento. Hanji lo siguió suspirando. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. "Se te paga para que vengas temprano, jodido hijo de puta, y ni para eso eres bueno..."El muchacho bajo la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Hanji. Personalmente no le agradaba, el había sido el que les llevo al rubiecito lolicon y al hermoso pajarito, sin que siquiera sospechasen que algo malo pasaría. Era su trabajo, pero ¡Venga ya! ¿Que clase de Judás traiciona a un amigo y a su propio novio vendiendolos a explotadores? Solo un autentico hijo de puta, como ya lo había mencionado Levi. "Bajadlos ya, que no tengo tu tiempo imbécil..." De la camioneta bajo una muchacha rubia que parecía como si la hubiesen golpeado con fríos ojos azules, y con una mirada cortante. Luego un tipo altísimo que tenía rasgos infantiles, que hizo que Levi le mirase enfurecido, oh, penso Hanji Zoe con una sonrisa. Era mucho, mucho mas alto que su pelinegro amigo. Al final salió uno que sollozaba mirando con dolor a Jean"¿A este ya te lo has cogido, Jean?" Pregunto Levi con sorna.

El muchacho no respondió, sino que bajo aún mas la mirada. El chiquillo de pelo negro lo miró traicionado, sin comprender, dolido. Levi sonrió con crueldad "¿Que? ¿No lo sabías amiguito? Tu lindo noviecito ya habia traído a un sexy rubio hace dos semanas, su pequeño novio que no dejaba de llamarlo mientras esta perra vendida..."Señalo a Jean"Contaba sus guapos billetes. Y como creo que también eres su novio lo pregunto ¿A este ta lo has cogido ya, Jean?"

"No..."Respondio con voz ahogada.

"Que mejor, Al rubio afeminado ya lo habías follado y a Erwin no lo quedo de otra mas que entrenarlo como su putita personal. Pero como mi adorable amiguito sigue siendo virgen el podrá lucir sus petalos en el Festival de las Flores, agradecelo al poni, amiguito..."Marco sollozo asombrado y horrorizado. "J-Jean...¿P-Porque?"

"Ya te lo digo yo, bonito, porque es una perra vendida..."Diciendo eso comenzo a subirlos a la camioneta atados y asustados, mientras Jean aceptaba el dinero. "Felicidades poni. Me has ganado el título de ser un hijo de puta, y con creces"Hanji soltó una risotada y ambos subieron a los asientos decididos a marcharse. Cuando Levi arranco, Hanji contemplo el rostro descompuesto de Jean y no supo que le ganaba más, si el desprecio por aquel traidor, o la lástima por la mierda en la que el mismo había visto, se había convertido. "Quiza de las dos un poco..."Susurro Hanji en voz queda, mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse y soñar un rato con las risas de alguien importante en su vida. Alguien importante que ya no estaba.

(...)

Eren rodó por el colchón mullido y los cálidos edredones mirando por la ventana. La luna brillaba con fuerza iluminando con tenue luz la habitación en penumbras. Supo que no dormía ante la ausencia de Levi. Cuando finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a caer presas del sueño, una debil punzada de dolor lo hizo abrir los ojos. Por un momento pensó algo, por un segundo una idea cruzo su mente dejandolo frío, ausente, imaginando una realidad como aquella. Los sueños se confundieron con sus propias ideas locas y sinsentido dando como producto un niño con el cabello negro y enormes ojos verde-azulados.

Sonrió ante su descabellada imaginación antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, pensando en su demonio de ojos grises y alas rotas.

**Continuará.**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Hermosas y Bellas Criaturas.**

**Se que no es mucho pero agradezco enormemente los comentarios y cada "Follow" que ponen en esta historia. Ojala y les guste el nuevo capítulo y de nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo. ¿Que idea se les viene a la mente con la ultima escena? **

**Comenten sus respuestas, mis hermosas criaturitas fujoshi.**

**Con eterno Cariño & Afecto,**

**Elisa Lancaster~**


End file.
